Hooked On You
by northernlamplights
Summary: Reader x Foxy smut. Let's just say Foxy found creative new ways to use his hook. Enjoy!
1. Let's Hook Up

Chapter 1. Let's Hook Up

It was late. Very late, and I could hear the clock ticking. Wait, why were there two clocks? I unplugged the digital one, and looked up at the battery powered one. 5:29 AM. It might be the last time I ever see a clock. It might be my last night ever. I check the monitors again. Oh, Foxy is peeking around. 12%. Where is the duck? The duck and the bunny are at their home. I wipe the sweat from my brow.

I check the monitor again. Foxy is gone. Damn. I look to the left, oh lord. _He's there!_ Just standing there, I can hear him breathing...

Wait, when did I start calling it "him"? It's coming closer...

"Stay back!" I hiss. He's looking right at me! Oh my! I'm feeling rather..._ AROUSED!_

And he's looking rather... _AROUSED!1!_

His donger is going wild! Yes doiogner is a word, Open Office

He walked over to me, and I sat on the swivel chair. He put his arms (claw?) on either side of me, and I whispered one word. "_Take me."_ Okay, two words, whatever

Anyways he obliged. Heh yeah

His claw descended, lower and lower. I can feel his claw stroking the iNSIDE OF MY LEGS I MEAN THIGHS YAAAASSSSSSSS

HE'S CLAWING MY COOCHIE HOO HOO

THIS IS GOOD!

I CAME


	2. Playing Hooky

CHAPTER 2. Playing Hooky

I look at my writs watch. 11:56 PM. It's almost time... Maybe I should head in a little early.

Opening the door, I'm surprised to see Foxy in the front lobby waiting for me. "Miss me?" I say, voice unintentionally huskily. His eyebrows wiggled on his hairy face, as though saying, "_Let's get outta here, baby."_

Playing hooky? Okay!

We ran out to my car and drove back to my apartment. I live alone, thankfully, so we can do _whatever we want_. I let him in and lock the door behind me.

Lighting a smexy red candle and placing it on my clean desk, I lean against it (the desk, not the candle), and say, "So. You like the place?"

He ran from the door to me, and put his dog-ish face on mine. We made out for a while! It was soooooo hawt, you dont even know.

Anyways, he lifted me and put me on the DESK! OH MAN IM SO TURNED ON. YES IM FEELING IT

He ran his cold hook against my face cheek. I blushed incredibly furiously! Then, he pulled out his furry donger! Oh man I dont

It's longer than I though possible. It's so long. It's longer than a donger. Why did someone make a furry costume with a fully functional penis strapped to it I won't ever know. But it's there and we're going to use it!

He put it in. HO! WHOA! SO GOOD! OH YEAH.

He howled.

I howled.

The downstairs neighbors yelled at us.

Then, the candle fell over anD BURT THE APARTMENTS DOWN. SHIT FUCK DAMNIT NO

Anyways, I dropped him off at work at 6:00. He offered to let me stay. I told him I should probably look for another place. I was mad. If he wasn't so irrisistable I wouldnt have fallened for him and his hairy dick oh man why

Why do I feel so happy around him?

FIND OUT NEXT WEEK!11!1!


	3. Off the Hook

AN: thank u soooo mjuch for your positive reviews! Ily so much it hurts

Off the Hook

Rough biting scratch, bite off her boob

Okay I dont really have a housr right now but so I just stayed over at foxy;S until dark. I sat on the table while I waited for everybody to leave, I just glared at the children until they left, I wa s so mad because nobody would just leave so I can be alone w/ fozy!1!

Ugh anyways so it was 11:00 and everybody was gone and foxy came to live! I was still mad at him for ,well, you know, burning my huose down, but no biggie, he's got a biggie if u kno wat I mean ;);))))

so I was sitting on a table still and suddenly there was a hand on my arm. But it wasn't an arm at all! It was a clasw! and I turned around and gave my fox a fist to the face! Whoa! Where did that come from

I guess im still mad. "I guess im still mad," I tell him, but it was too late; hE WAS MAD TOOTHBRUSH DAMN IT AUTOFILL STOP IT

he was so mad that HE BITTY OFF MY TITTY!1!111!11!

STRAIGHT OFF MY BOBY IM NOT OKAY WITH THIS

so I took a steaming hot dump on the floor and ran right outta there no looking back

I kept running, I couldn't see past my tears... just the way I coun't see past Foxy's charming care and beautyfil donger

im just so sad im going to pass out im


End file.
